Walk-in freezers are common in food handling industries. Furthermore people also work in other environments that are below freezing (that is, below 0 degrees C.) for extended periods of time. For various purposes, such as for example stock control, people can need to use a portable computing device in freezers and in such cold environments for extended periods of time. Currently the only option available is a purpose build computer having self contained apparatus that allow these computers to operate in these sorts of temperatures. These are bulky and not as versatile as a tablet general purpose computer.
Tablet computers, such as an iPad™, are generally designed for operation down to about 0 degrees C. and have a non operating temperature down to −20 degrees C. Often industrial freezers operate below this temperature. Accordingly there is currently no possible way of using modern versatile tablet computers in these temperatures.
It is with this background that the present invention has been developed.
Reference to prior art documents is not an admission that they form part of the common general knowledge of a skilled person in any jurisdiction.